Elevators and Panic Attacks!
by Me-Me157
Summary: Lauraperfectinsanity Prompt: Blaine and Sam live in NYC in the same building. They have a huge crush on each other, but they only exchange a few greetings and glances too nervous to actually talk to each other. One day, they're both on the elevator when it breaks down and they get trapped. Blam ending. Blam week 2014!


**A/N: So this is a story based on a Lauraperfectinsanity prompt with a little bit of borrowed material from Teen Wolf 3x11.**

Blaine had been in his 6th floor apartment for 3 months when he noticed that someone was moving into the apartment across from his. He had gotten used to the peace and quiet of being the only tenant on this floor and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad that he was getting a neighbor. That was until he saw who his new neighbor was.

'Adonis' was the first thing that came to mind when Blaine saw his new neighbor come walking from the elevator with two boxes in his arms, and he had yet to really see his face. Blaine could tell that he was at least 4" taller than he was with broad shoulders and nice muscular arms. He rushed over to see if he needed any help, hell bent on seeing his face.

"I know it's a little late, but could I help you with those?"

"That would be great dude, thanks."

Even his voice sound heavenly. Blaine took the top box and just as he suspected, attached to that body was the most gorgeous face he has ever seen. He had to force himself not to star too hard and make this guy uncomfortable.

Sam thought 'Wow' once the top box was no longer blocking his view and he saw Blaine. He thought 'he has the most beautiful eyes'. He didn't want to freak this guy out though so he turned and walked into his apartment feeing the guy follow him. He put his box down and directed Blaine where to put the other box.

Blaine looked around and saw that many boxes had already been brought in.

"Is this it or do you have more downstairs?" Blaine asked.

"No, this is it. I'm Sam Evans by the way, your new neighbor." Sam stated as he extended his hand towards Blaine.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm right across the hall from you." Blaine replied shaking Sam's offered hand. "I'll get out of your way so you can start unpacking." Blaine headed to the door when he turned and said, "Welcome to the building Sam."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to like it here." Sam said smiling at Blaine.

Over the next few weeks Blaine and Sam would exchange warm smiles and friendly greetings when they saw each other, but that was it. They were both attracted to each other, but were too nervous to act on their feelings. On rare occasions when they would run into each other in the buildings laundry room they would have the usual generic conversations about the weather, sports and other things like that.

Blaine was getting tired of the dance they were doing around each other. He really liked Sam and was convinced that Sam felt the same. So he decided that the next time he saw Sam he was going to grow a pair and ask him out.

He got his chance later on that evening when they arrived at their building the same time and got on the elevator together. Blaine took a deep breath to calm his nerves then turned went to turn to Sam to ask him out when the elevator all of a sudden stopped. Blaine really started to get nervous, but for a whole new reason.

"What's going on? Why are we not moving?" Blaine asked as he started pushing buttons.

"I think the elevator is stuck."

"No, no, no, no, no, we can't be stuck. I can't be stuck on this thing."

Blaine started to pace in the elevator.

"Dude, calm down, I'm sure we'll be moving again soon."

Blaine stopped pacing and with his back against the wall slid down and sat on the floor. He was already starting to feel a panic attack coming on.

"You don't understand, I'm claustrophobic, I can't be on this thing and it's not moving."

At this time Blaine unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, already having difficulty breathing.

"Okay Blaine, look at me. You're going to be alright, but I need you to try and calm down and take slow deep breaths for me."

Sam was sitting on the floor in front of Blaine talking to him, but it was like Blaine didn't hear a word he said and his breathing was becoming shallower and he was starting to sweat.

Sam was starting to panic himself because nothing he said was getting through to Blaine. Finally he thought if talking couldn't get through to Blaine then he would try something else that may distract him. With that he put his hands on both sides of Blaine's face and pulled him into a kiss.

At first Blaine didn't know what was going on, and then he calmed down enough to realize that Sam was kissing him. Once he got over the shock of it he started to kiss Sam back. Once Sam felt Blaine respond to the kiss he pulled back to see if Blaine had indeed calmed down.

"You kissed me, and stopped my panic attack, how?" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that holding your breath will stop a panic attack. When I kissed you, you held your breath. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything."

"No, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. In fact I think I feel another panic attack coming on." Blaine said as he fisted the front of Sam's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

Just as their second kiss was ending the elevator started moving again. When it got to their floor they exited the elevator both of them blushing. When they reached both of the doors Sam turned to Blaine and asked;

"I know we did this kind of backwards, but since we already got the first and second kiss out of the way I was wondering, would you have dinner with me this Friday?"

With a huge smile on his face Blaine replied, "I would love to have dinner with you."

Then stepping up to Sam, they shared their third kiss before they went into their respective apartments, both really looking forward to Friday.

**The End**


End file.
